Neutron Imp
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Science Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When you play an Environment, this does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = He's not small, he's just very compact.}} Neutron Imp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play, and has 4 /4 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes him do a bonus attack every time the zombie hero plays an environment card. Origins He is based on an unidentified flying object, a term used to describe any object in the sky that is not identifiable as a known object or phenomenon, and some elements of a stereotypical alien, as seen by his antenna. His name is a combination of "neutron," referring to an Imp's size (as both a neutron and an Imp are small), and "Imp," the zombie he is based on. His description references an Imp's short stature, as well as the fact he is named after a neutron, a subatomic particle. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Science Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play an Environment, this does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He's not small, he's just very compact. Strategies With This zombie can generally be treated as Re-Peat Moss, but as a zombie that benefits from environments instead of tricks. With this ability, you want to bring as many environments as possible to make him do bonus attacks easily. Using cheap environments such as Transformation Station or Graveyard is effective, while environments such as Area 22 or Meteor Z can benefit his ability greatly if played on his lane. Laser Base Alpha is possibly the best environment to use with this card, as playing it on Neutron Imp's lane will result in all plants (excluding ones that are shielded) in that lane being destroyed, as well as a huge amount of damage to the plant hero (unless it is blocked). However, this combo can only be achieved naturally by or Huge-Gigantacus. In general, this can replace Drum Major in most decks as this has tribes that benefit the class itself instead of Drum Major that benefits from other classes. His science tribe means he can get more strength every time he attacks with Zombot Drone Engineer on the field, while playing Gadget Scientist is essentially the same as playing an environment. His Imp tribe also means that Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can pair him with Toxic Waste Imp and Imp Commander. Against You will want to destroy this zombie as quickly as possible as the zombie hero can play a lot of environments which not only benefits the zombie in the environment but also allows this to do a bonus attack. Since his stats are like Drum Major, Shamrocket or can destroy this very easily. You can also prevent him from doing bonus attacks with Wing-Nut. It is also best to get rid of any Toxic Waste Imps and Imp Commanders if you are fighting against Super Brainz or Huge-Gigantacus. If necessary, you can also play Brainana to prevent any environments from being played during the zombie trick phase, denying Bonus Attacks, but watch out for Gentleman Zombies in this case. Gallery NeutronImpStats.jpg|Neutron Imp's statistics neutronimpcard.jpg|Neutron Imp's card NeutronImpCardImage.png|Neutron Imp's card image NeutronImpGrayedoutcard.png|Neutron Imp's grayed out card Jimmy Imp with Frenzy.png|Neutron Imp with the Frenzy trait Jimmy Imp attacking.jpg|Neutron Imp attacking Neutron Imp conjured by Triplication.jpg|Neutron Imp's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication NeutronImpFrozen.png|Neutron Imp frozen NeutronImpBullseye.png|Neutron Imp with the Bullseye trait NeutronImpBullseyeCard.png|Neutron Imp's card with the Bullseye trait due to Cosmic Scientist's ability NeutronImpConjuredbyCosmicScientist.png|Neutron Imp's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Scientist Neutron Imp title screen.jpg|Neutron Imp on the title screen Neutron Imp conjured by Cosmic Imp.jpg|Neutron Imp's statistics after being Conjured by Cosmic Imp Deadly Neutron Imp.png|Neutron Imp with the Deadly trait Neutron imp card Deadly trait due to Cosmic Imp's ability.jpg|Neutron imp card Deadly trait due to Cosmic Imp's ability Trivia *If one looks closely on the title screen, the UFO is seen with a crack and a bandage. *If one looks very closely at Area 22, one can see a Neutron Imp in the "cockpit." Category:Science cards Category:Imp cards Category:Zombies Category:Imps Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Robot zombies